


Taking Care Of Business.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: A Working Masterpiece. [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Erections, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinky, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Panty Kink, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Thumb-sucking, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, again if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: An opportunity for revenge presents itself and you just can't quite resist the temptation to teach Tom a lesson while also pursuing your own revenge.A follow up from my story 'Salad Bowl.' which you don't need to read to enjoy this new story.





	1. This Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two or three part final story focused on Tom.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

_You._

You could hear Tom faintly from where you were in the bedroom.

His voice effortlessly suave as he continued with his work call in the upstairs office. Peeking out of the bedroom doorway to check if the office door was open, a devilish plan for revenge popped into your head.

It was time to get your own back on Tom.

You knew it would be easy enough to seduce Tom, to get him to beg, to get him at your mercy, but you fancied something just a tad more satisfying than just a simple apology and heavenly fuck, no today, you wanted something more _humiliating_.

You wanted to teach Tom a lesson of your own.

You smirked to yourself as you left your place by the doorway and walked to the chest that lived at the foot of yours and Tom's bed, it was usually locked up tight, in case of any nosing guests, but today it had been unlocked as it was only you and Tom home today.

You collected the items of your desire, some you only used when Tom had just come back from a long press tour and you both needed that extra bit of intimacy, you even ventured into the chest of drawers hidden away in your walk-in that possessed pieces that had yet to be displayed, your stomach gave an excited twist as you looked over your collected items momentarily before changing out of your grey leggings and baggy T-shirt.

Changing into a set of matching snow white lingerie, the push-up bra making your breasts spill until just a hint of areola was visibly above the white lace trim.

You pulled on the G-string to match and finished your new outfit by pulling on a flowy see-thru nightgown, it falling down to the middle of your thigh with a deep running split down the front all the way to your bellybutton, your hair wasn't a problem so you grabbed a pair of very high, very sexy white stilettos.

Finishing the look with a heavy dose of nude lip gloss.

Collecting your chosen items from their place on the end of your bed you made your way out of the bedroom and down the hall to the office.

Pausing just outside of view from the office door to check that Tom was still on the phone, smirking as you heard Tom's rumbling chuckle as he listened to whoever was on the phone talk.

You made your entrance and watched as Tom's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as he first took in the way you strutted into the office, your hips and thighs jiggly the way you knew he adored, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat noticeably as he looked at the items in your arms.

He suppressed a groan as he threw his head back to face the ceiling, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he hummed along to the person on the phone.

You set the items down on the empty seat besides Tom on the sofa as you waited for him to look back at you, which he avoided as he spoke to the person on the phone for several more minutes before he looked back at you finally, an almost terrified look on his face as you stood confidently in front of him.

Smirking as you showed off all aspects of your outfit, the visible areola, nearly naked pussy, fuck-me-hard-and-fast high-heels, Tom finally let out the strangled groan he had been hiding since you first walked through the door.

"Tom, are you okay?" The person on the phone asked faintly as you held Tom's gaze with a challenging look on your face as you did.

"Fine! Yeah, all fine, just stubbed my toe." Tom lied although he seemed to be distraught from doing so, bringing a hand to unabashedly palm at his covered cock as you took your first layer of clothing off, throwing it far away somewhere behind you as you picked up your first toy and dropped to your knees between Tom's legs.

It was time.


	2. Revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tom's never gonna be able to talk to Joe(Russo) without mortification again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arse play and arse eating in this chapter so read with care.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

_You._

Once settled between Tom's legs you got to work on his overdressed body.

Working his trousers and boxers off of his body as Tom desperately tried to keep calm above you as he continued on with his phone call.

Once you had Tom's trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles you got to work on your first task.

Reaching for the cock and ball ring you had placed besides him, you began to slip Tom's hardening cock inside of the restraint along with his already heavy balls, enjoying the strangled and mostly suppressed whimpers Tom let escape his lips as you laid a chaste kiss on his cockhead once you had finished, enjoying the red tinge the skin had now as you did.

Bringing your gaze back up to Tom, you were met with a tortured expression and watering eyes as he bit his lip to keep any noise to give away his situation locked inside, the phone still against his ear as you moved on to your next move, a twist of satisfaction settling in your stomach at the acknowledgment.

"Yeah, Joe, I completely understand." Tom said finally down the phone as you carried on with your slow massaging of his now bound balls.

"Obviously, I'll have to speak to the S/O before deciding on anything." Tom said as casually as he could as you sucked a little harder on his balls at the mention of you.

"Just, one second the lines really bad." Tom rushed quickly before bringing the phone away from his mouth and covering it with his hands as he let out a guttural grunt of pleasure as he bucked up into your still ball-attached-mouth before letting out a strangled breath and bringing the phone back to his mouth.

"Sorry about that!" Tom charmed as if nothing had happened as you moved on from his balls to his cockhead.

"So, run me through the plan?" Tom asked as you swallowed his head inside of your hot, wet mouth, sucking hard until your cheeks were hollowed out. Tom bucking up against you as his head hit the roof of your mouth, his free hand moving to grip the back of your head as you bobbed up and down his rock length.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good." Tom said down the phone, although you knew he was really talking to you, as  you continued to suck him off until you felt a drip of precum on your tongue, a signal that it was time to move on to your next punishment.

Releasing his engorged length from your mouth with a wet pop as a trail of spit covered you chin as you looked up at Tom who looked tortured and on the brink of crying as he hummed down the phone to whatever Joe was saying.

You reached for the lube you had brought with you and gestured to Tom to turn, he did so with hesitation.

Moving to kneel on the sofa seat so he naked arse was pushed out to expose just a hint of his hole that looked all too tempting and pink to resist your next move.

Leaning forward until your tongue made contact with the ring of muscles, trailing your tongue over the exposed pinkness as Tom let out a sharp cry of shock as he rocked forward, trying to escape your ministrations as you followed him and made contact once more, this time holding Tom in place so as to allow him no escape as he continued to cry out.

The call now forgotten as you heard his phone drop to the floor and his hands grip the back of the sofa until his knuckles were white.

"What-?" Tom cried out breathlessly before being cut off with another sharp cry of pleasure as you pushed your tongue experimentally into the ring of muscle, smirking at the sound as you dug deeper and the pulled back to answer.

"Just a little revenge." You explained innocently as you leant back on your knees and reached for the lube once more.

Once you had slicked your finger you moved back to Tom's shaking form and, holding his hip to keep him in place, pushed your finger inside of his pink little hole.

"Ugh! Baby-" Tom whimpered as you felt him tighten around your finger, making you groan as you worked your way a little deeper inside of him.

Tom's guttural grunt that followed making your skin prickle and nipples pebble as you worked his hole with your finger.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Tom grunted roughly as you added another slicked finger and began to slowly explore for his prostate, experimentally changing your rhythm every now and then, earning whimpers and grunts from Tom each time you did.

A deep satisfaction running over you like a shiver as Tom gave the all-telling cry and thrust forward that told you, you had found his precious haven.

With an easy movement you hit the prostate a few more times before pulling your fingers free of his tight arse and reached for the small plug besides you.

Tom whimpering and shaking from his orgasm-starved experience as you covered the plug in lube and then began to inch it into his loose hole, earning oversensitive grunts and pleas for more from Tom as you did.


	3. Satisfied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Well, this is it! The final part of my story.
> 
> Hopefully everyone enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_You._

 You rested back into a kneeling position once the plug was firmly in place, grinning with satisfaction as Tom whimpered and gave shaky half rocks forward against the sofa, his body a coil of tense muscles as you ordered him to turn around.

Whimpering and grunting as Tom put his weight down on his arse, squirming as the plug nestled deeper inside of him as you watched, your pussy becoming wetter as you clenched at the sight of your withering lover before you.

A hot mess all because of you.

You groaned as Tom's hooded, arousal blown, eyes landed on yours. You stood slowly, suggestive in your movements as he watched helplessly as you ran your hands up and down your body, squeezing your breasts and then travelling down to your still covered pussy.

Tom grunting hard as he began to masturbate before you.

"What shall I do, Daddy?" You purred as you dipped your fingers inside the wet material, teasing yourself as Tom threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he bucked his hips up into the air. The hand wrapped like a vice around his red cock white-knuckled as he spoke, voice a strangled growl as his eyes landed back on your body.

Unabashed as they stared at your hidden fingers with a burning hunger that made you want to have him buried so deep inside you that he'd never be able to leave.

"Touch yourself, fuck your little cunt onto your needy fingers until you're screaming my name." His words rocked your core, filthy demands that you all you could do was follow them.

You were unceremonious with your fingers, shoving them knuckle-deep within your soaked hole as you cried out breathy whines of bliss, thrusting and bucking harder and harder into your pussy all while Tom stroked himself to your erratic beat.

Grunts and cries the only sound in the room until you were thrown over the edge, over into the pit of delight.

Soaked fingers and soaked panties were all that held you to the moment as you road out your afterglow, opening your eyes to find a distraught looking Tom before you, who had yet to reach such a peak of his own.

That twist of satisfaction that you felt at the knowledge was also joined with a hunger, a starvation that would only be filled when Tom was buried balls-deep within you and drenching your tight walls with his seed.

There was no speech or moment for what came next, one moment you were staring at each other and the next you were on his lap, sinking down onto his red cock, while your mouths battled to consume the other in a frenzy of passion.

You cried and screamed as Tom started off with a gruelling pace, hard, quick thrusts beating into your pussy as he pushed you up and then sank you down onto him with every thrust.

You were a whimpering, soaked mess before he had even started on the rest of your body.

Ripping from you any unnecessary garment of clothing and then attaching his mouth to one of your oversensitive nipples, sucking gruellingly as you rode his monster cock with screams on your lips.

His hand palming the breast that did not have his moth latched to it.

It was with one final thrust that you both came.

Screaming and whining as you both reached the single release that had been building up between you for what felt like an eternity.

You were both satisfied.


End file.
